icarlyfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:CheetahGirlXo/Seddie Arc Pros and Cons
Hey Everyone =) So I wanted to talk about the Seddie Arc which probably wasn't talked about since the finale, but I had a few issues to address. ~ Pros For The Arc ~ *''Kisses didn't make me barf. It felt natural and they had the "in love" look in their eyes every five seconds so that was good '' *''The arc had conflicts with a relationship every episode. So, as expected it wasn't sunshine and roses all the time'' *''The First two episodes felt very in character. Except Sam, that didn't feel that natural but hey! She wanted to spend time with the person she was in love with! At least she was willing to give him a double fist dance =P'' ~ Cons For The Arc ~ *''The characters were way OOC for me. No physical violence (sounds weird but seriously), no banters and weird nicknames'' *''The conflicts were really annoying to watch. Even as a shipper, I had a really tough time reasoning with the couple's fights and why they would happen'' *''I also hated how the episodes were ALL ABOUT THEM! I love cute, fluffy seddie moments just as much as the next guy, but seriously! Why couldn't it be a little toned down? And even if the conflicts were the main part of the episode, why was it so out of porportion for their character? (especially Freddie's?)'' *''Freddie was a complete idiot in the arc. I don't care if he's in love with Sam. He's the voice of reason, he would've given Sam whatever she wanted or at least made her understand where he's coming from. He didn't need Carly for that!'' *''WTF was up with no nicknames other than "baby" anymore? Okay, that made me barf. If anything made me barf more, it was that. Why? Why would you call each other that? '' *''Mrs. Benson, according to the other seasons, actually didn't mind Sam at all. It was Carly she didn't like, especially after iSYL. Sam was the one with the insults. Also, she didn't care if Sam was over or anything like that. So why the big deal and dislike with Sam in iCant Take It? Because she's dating Freddie?'' *''Apparently they have nothing in common. Um, technology? Isn't that a big thing they have in common. Sam doesn't admit it, but if they really wanted to find something they had in common, it would be technology and insults. '' *''They rubbed off each other throughout the previous seasons. Did they not? Freddie started getting really good at pulling pranks and jokes. Sam was always good at technology so... Why didn't the arc showed that? '' *''The episode wrote the character's personalities to fit the plot. The stereotypical opposites attracts relationship. When all of us seddie shippers know... It's wayyy more complicated than that =D'' Yeah, so those are my thoughts. Tell me what you guys thought about the arc! Love all of you <3 Category:Blog posts